


The Star of Genzu

by JustinDreams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinDreams/pseuds/JustinDreams
Summary: Abel has always been a skilled trainer, and now he gets to put those skills to the test in the greatest tournament in pokemon history. Can Abel match the greatest of trainers with his friends, or will a force in the dark shut the Hyper Hero down completely?
Relationships: Iris (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s), Original Character/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1, Or: The Hyper Hero

In the far South Eastern section of the world, lies Genzu, one of the seven continents of the world of Pokemon. Unlike other countries, Genzu doesn't split into many different smaller regions. Instead, all of Genzu is ruled by one government, and one monarchy.

Genzu, unlike many other regions, doesn't have it's own pokemon league either. It's trainers had to leave Genzu if they wanted to test their mettle against Gym leaders or a Pokemon League.

However; that all is about to change.

On the eastern edge of Genzu lies the capital: Narebarac. It's buildings shoot high into the sky; and it's where many trainers begin their journey in Genzu.

On the outskirts of Narebarac, lies a small house, surrounded by acres of field and sand. In that house rests the Professor of Pokemon in Genzu, as well as the retired Head of Defense. This person's name is Xavier Omni.

This is where a new journey is about to begin.

**X.x.X**

Sunlight began to creep through the window of a medium-sized bedroom. The room was filled with decorations; posters of all kinds littering the walls. These posters ranged from action hero movies all the way to promotion posters for Pokemon League battles. There was a certain percentage of these posters that seemed to be devoted to Unova's female champion- Iris.

Sunlight crept slowly through the dark room, illuminating a small bed that held two figures.

The first was a boy, who's snoring enveloped the entire room. His long, brown, hair was messy and sprawled out over his pillow. Slowly, the snoring began to fade into the light, as he showed signs of stirring.

Next to the boy was a small, blue mouse; better known as Minun. The small pokemon was curled up next to the boy, sleeping soundly; and overall much more quiet than the boy was.

As the light began to shine over the boy's eyes, they slowly fluttered open. The boy turned his head around, examining his surroundings. A small smile crept his face.

With a single, surprising leap, the boy was out of the bed in a flash, startling Minun, and making the blue mouse roll off the bed in surprise.

"Today's the day! Today is finally the day!" The boy cried out, running over to his closet, throwing it open.

Minun rubbed his eyes, looking towards his trainer with a small grin. As the boy continued to ramble, throwing on clothes that he picked at random, Minun leapt onto a nearby drawer. He opened the top compartment just enough so that he could stick his small hands in, earning his prize; a small tube of medicine.

Meanwhile, the young man had already left the room, and was frantically brushing his teeth, trying to talk as he did so.

The boy stood at approximately 5'8, with a leaner build. His hair extended all the way to about his shoulders, before he grabbed it, and began to tie it into a bun. His attire consisted of a black undershirt with black jeans; the jeans in particular looking faded in some areas, ripped on one knee.

"Today's the day that tournament registration finally starts! And I'm gonna be first in line for it!" The boy declared, putting away his toothbrush and looking in the mirror.

"Perfect! ya look good, Abel!" The boy declared, rushing out of the bathroom, and back to his room.

As Abel barged through the room, he was greeted immediately by Minun, who was holding a pill.

"Hey, thanks Minun! Almost forgot this!" Abel praised, giving his friend a few scratches behind the ear, to which Minun happily accepted. Holding the pill in between his fingers, Abel tossed the pill into his mouth, swallowing it instantly.

Almost as instantly as he swallowed it, Abel began to feel his body slow down. The effects of the pill wouldn't truly start to take effect for about another hour, but just taking the pill seemed to trick Abel's mind a little.

Abel's grin never left his face as he sighed; Minun hopping onto his shoulder. "And so the day begins."

Taking one last look at his room, Abel swerved around, grabbing a light, blue jacket that was decorated with lightning bolts all over. He pulled the jacket on, and walked out the door.

The house he lived in was surprisingly small, given Xavier's status in Genzu, but it was still perfect for Abel. Fresh air as far as the eye could see, yet still close enough to Narebarac that he could travel whenever he wanted. Back at the orphanage, the only times he was allowed to leave were when he snuck out with Minun, and those times were far and few in between.

But even then, Narebarac had it's limits. Abel could only quell his wanderlust for so long, exploring the same areas as long as he had. Unfortunately, without a 'proper' sponsor, around-the-world trips were impossible to fund.

As Abel walked through the small kitchen, searching for food, he spotted his father in the living room, looking over papers; his eyes gave way to the idea that he probably hadn't slept the past night.

Not paying it any mind, as this was a regular occurrence, Abel grabbed an two Apples; One for him, and one for Minun. Taking a loud bite out of his Apple, Abel rushed to the door, only to feel his body stop moving entirely.

Resting on Xavier's lap was his trusted Espeon, their eyes glowing their special shade of purple. Not looking from his papers, Xavier shifted his glasses, a smug smirk on his face. "And where do you think you're going so early? The sun's barely risen."

To describe Professor Xavier Omni was to describe a hobo who forgot that they were supposed to be poor. While he lived in a nice house with lots of land to work with, Xavier was the symbol of 'Unkempt'.

His clothing of choice was a black undershirt, torn at the top, along with a dirty lab coat with stains from all over the years. His shorts were littered with patches that he had sewn together; one patch wasn't even of the same fabric or color. His dirty blonde hair was ragged and all over the place- to say it was in need of a good combing was an understatement.

Despite all this, Xavier's appearance completely betrayed his actual person. He was a man of great intelligence; his years in the military sharpening his mind(and face) to near perfection. And his connection to his pokemon went beyond that of the average trainer.

Turning to face his father, Abel took another bite from his Apple. "Isn't it obvious? You do know what day it is, right?" He mildly mocked.

Not giving his son the satisfaction of being taunted, Xavier continued to pour over his documents. ".. Sunday?"

"Not just any Sunday, today is the 15th! Registration starts for the Pokemon Masters tournament, and I'm going to be first in line!" Abel declared, puffing out his chest in pride.

A small chuckle escaped from Xavier's lips, startling the young boy.

Finally turning from his papers, Xavier faced the boy with a smug grin. "Abel... today is the 14th..."

Abel and Minun both stood still for a few moments, letting their father's words sink in. With a giant inhale, Abel groaned intensely, crumbling to the floor.

Chuckling again, Xavier stood up, stretching his body. "C'mon, I'll make us some breakfast. How's pancakes sound?"

That was more than enough for Abel and Minun to perk up in an instant.

**Chapter End~**


	2. Chapter 2, Or: A Bitter Rivalry

**1.**

Xavier took a loud, obnoxious sip of his coffee as he flipped the pancake over the skillet. Behind him, Abel and Minun sat at the dining table, eating away at the pancakes stacked before them.

Abel and Minun both furiously ate away every pancake that had been placed before them until Abel began choking on the large amounts he had crammed into his face, prompting him to slow down and pace himself. Despite his medicine finally kicking in, Abel's thoughts were still running rampant in his brain as he made plans to spend the day completing. The trainer was excited to prepare further for the tournament, but he didn't want to overexert his pokemon with more rigorous training. With a spark in his eyes, he smiled, knowing exactly what he would be doing today.

With a new cup of coffee and two stacks of pancakes, Xavier joined Abel and Minun at the table. He took another loud sip of coffee, much to his son's annoyance. The professor sat down with a relaxing sigh, before beginning to eat.

The two sat in momentary silence, before Xavier decided to break it. "So, what do you plan to do today, now that you've gone and woken up hours ahead of your normal time?"

Abel chose not to respond right away, preferring to finish the last of his pancake. As if to annoy his father by not acknowledging him, Abel's eyes scanned the small kitchen, before they leaned over towards the living room. Both rooms were cluttered messes, with papers and stains lining the counters and tables. Accompanying the mess was crumpled papers and bags of chips dotted across the floor. The only clean spot in the house was Espeon's bed, where she and her baby Eevee napped.

Under normal circumstances, the room would only be a little messy, but Abel hated cleaning, and Xavier was preoccupied with constant management over the tournament. It made for quite the bad combination to Abel, yet it was their combination all the same.

A yawn escaped Abel's mouth, smacking his lips a couple of times before grinning. "Well, if the tournament starts tomorrow we probably shouldn't train too hard today, but we should practice a little. I think we'll head to the Battle Dome and compete in the tournaments. It'll only be around six battles, which should be the perfect practice."

Xavier nodded, his mouth occupied by pancakes. "That's a good plan. Are you going to greet-" Xavier started only for Abel to spring out of his chair and run for the door, with Minun sprinting to catch up. "Abel, wait a minute!"

As Abel opened the door, he waited only for Minun to hop onto his shoulder before rushing outside. "Can't wait, I wanna get there early to do some warm-ups! I'll be back tonight!" Abel shouted towards his adoptive father.

Xavier sighed as he watched the boy run off, having left the door wide open. "I swear you'd think I raised that boy in a barn." The professor shrugged his shoulders, before closing the door and walking back towards the table. "I suppose I'll just have to call Amber and let her know where he went."

While Xavier's house was on the outskirts of Narebarac, it was still a good ten-minute journey before Abel and Minun reached the large city.

Crossing into Narebarac was the equivalent of passing through a portal to a whole other world. The dry desert sand came to a halt when it met the beautiful paved roads. Cactus and wilted grass transformed into luscious greens where water was fed to them on a constant basis, and the buildings towered high into the sky.

Abel and Minun ran through town, only slowing down to greet people that they recognized. Abel had lived in Narebarac his whole life, so he was well known by many of it's people. His high-spirited energy put a smile on everyone he passed.

The Battle Dome was a large, oval-shaped building revered for it's advanced technological advances. It's heavy machinery and size allowed trainers to participate in a variety of themed battles with a variety of terrain and weather conditions. The 'state-of-the-art' tech allowed it to change battlefields in mere minutes. It also served as the final 'Gym' for trainers.

While Genzu didn't have it's own league, it still had gyms that were certified by Genzu itself, but because funding was so expensive for large-scale tournaments, Genzu could only afford to have 'League' tournaments every other year.

But that would all change very soon.

Abel tripped over himself as he walked through the doors to the battle dome. On a normal day, the battle dome usually had around one hundred participants throughout the day, but it seemed that all the excitement over the coming tournament had sparked a lot of interest in the battle dome. The lobby was crammed with trainers- many that Abel did not recognize.

Scanning the lobby, Abel a muscular man speaking to some of the Battle Dome staff. The staff bowed their heads respectfully, before leaving the man as he began to write on a pad holder. With a smile, Abel walked over to greet the man.

"Jake! Pretty busy, don't you think?" Abel asked, waving to the man.

Jake looked up from his writing, a wide grin forming on his face. "Abel, my best challenger! I was hoping you'd come by today. Yea, with the Galar Pokemon League finished and the Masters Tournament starting, a lot of people have shown up in Narebarac." Jake threw a hand behind his shoulder, pointing at a large crowd with his thumb. "Many challengers are looking to battle, so I figured I'd open up the tournaments to non-members while we have all the people. Don't worry, they still have to pay a fee to participate." Jake laughed, thinking of the profits that the tournament would bring for him.

Jake was an important man in Narebarac; not only did he run the Battle Dome that attracted many trainers and tourists to the town, but he was also the city's Gym Leader. Once upon a time Abel had challenged Jake for his final gym badge. The two had been friends ever since.

Abel's blood began pumping at the prospect of fighting a variety of new trainers. He was about to ask Jake if he could join the tournament before Jake held up his hand. "I know what you're about to ask kid, and I've already got ya signed up. It's gonna take a while for me to set the bracket since there are so many people, but I'll set you up for the first tournament of the day. Check your app for the updates, bracket'll be posted there."

Abel pulled out his phone, which also served as his pokedex, before racing straight to the Battle Dome app.

Jake sighed, before shaking his head. "Staring at the screen will only make the time drag on ya know. I'll see you in a little bit, I have to go make preparations."

As the Gym Leader disappeared from Abel's sight, he and Minun walked aimlessly around the lobby. Abel's mind was filled with all the possible pokemon he could battle today. Minun did his best to steer Abel away from a collision with others, but failed when Abel walked smack into the fur of Jake's Bewear, who was making sure nobody caused trouble. The Bewear gave Abel a small frown, warning him to be more careful.

"Ah, sorry about that, I'll go sit down, uh, over there." Abel stuttered, not looking to be hit by one of the bear's mighty arms. He pointed to a small bar where staff members sold drinks and other snacks and slowly began sulking over there as the Bewear watched him.

Once Bewear's attention was brought to some trainers making a ruckus, Abel breathed a sigh of relief, before drifting towards the bar.

"This is great, isn't it Minun! So many new faces, who knows what pokemon we'll get to fight." Abel declared, feeling the fear of Bewear get pushed away by the continued excitement.

Pokemon mimic'd trainer, as Minun was filled with an equal amount of excitement. The thought of fighting pokemon and trainer with new strategies excited both of them.

The boy pulled a stool out from the bar and let out a content sigh before he put all his weight into sitting on empty air, landing hard on the ground with a thud.

Abel yelped in shock as he fell onto his back, with Minun rolling off of his shoulder. The annoying sound of laughter pierced his ears, before he looked up, eyeing Marcelo.

Marcelo wore a red leather jacket with a black undershirt, coupled with black jeans. His hair was like Abel's, only he didn't keep it tied up. His blue eyes dripped of arrogance, they were eyes that Abel personally despised.

Marcelo laughed at Abel's expense, "It's always the same, isn't it Abel? Me looking down on you, you lying on your back with a few extra bruises. My favorite scenario." The taunt went right to Abel's head, causing the trainer to spring up from the ground in an instant.

Abel's eyebrows arched down as he closed his eyes, containing his new-found rage. "Well personally, I prefer the moments where I kick your butt in battle and send you home crying. What's my current win-streak against you? Ten, isn't it?" The young trainer fired back, before taking a deep breath and giving Marcelo a crap-eating grin.

Marcelo and Abel had known each other for as long as they could remember. Not only did the two grow up in the same orphanage, but they had been adopted around the same time. Just like their age, their hatred for each other had only grown. Marcelo would always instigate Abel, looking for a fight, and Abel was always happy to deliver. When the two got into a scrap, everyone learned to step out of the way to avoid their warpath.

Marcelo's eye twitched, seeing the color of his coat before he stepped towards Abel. "You wanna say that again?"

"What, are you gonna add to your losing streak? Did you get a fancy new pokemon from Alola that's 'going to make me regret ever challenging you'? Abel mocked with a roll of his eyes.

Whenever Marcelo left to a new region, he always came back with a new pokemon that was sure to defeat Abel and Minun.

Without fail.

Every time.

Marcelo grinned as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "See for yourself." The ball flashed open, and a great beam of light shot to the ground, revealing an Alolan Marowak. The Skull Pokemon twirled it's bone to show off before glaring at Minun, who glared back.

Abel looked towards the Marcelo's new pokemon with a bit of surprise. "You traded Marowaks? Kinda harsh don't ya think?" The young trainer quizzed, bending down to look at the bone pokemon.

"What, no! It's the same Marowak, it just- you know what, I'm not going to bother explaining to you what happened. It'll just go in one ear and out the other." Marcelo sneered, eliciting a scowl from Abel.

Abel stood up, focusing his attention back to Marcelo. "For someone who can't back it up, you really shouldn't be talking the talk." Abel declared.

Marcelo finally snapped, before lunging at Abel and knocking him to the ground. The surrounding crowd watched in shock as Bewear did it's best to keep people from breaking up the fight.

Minun tried to jump in and help Abel, but was waylaid by Marowak when it's bone smacked him right in the head. Now equally angry, Minun started his own fight, lunging at the Marowak, only to phase right through. Marowak laughed at the tiny mouse's expense, before chasing after Minun with it's club.

As the crowd watched the fight continue, the doors to the Battle Dome slid open, and a tall girl with long, fluffy purple hair walked through. Her blue eyes looked forward with small surprise, before she shook her head at the realization of who was fighting. She released a Mismagius from one of her pokeballs, and the Ghost Pokemon's eyes instantly lit a shade of pink.

As Abel and Marcelo threw punches and kicks at each other, their bodies forcibly stopped. The two watched as they were dragged away from each other, and into the air. At the sight of this, Marowak and Minun stopped their fight as well.

"Why is it that whenever I'm gone, you two take the opportunity to kill each other." The girl's voice rang through the lobby, dragging everyone's attention to her.

Marcelo simply scowled while Abel's face lit up. "Amber, you're back!"

Amber smiled as Mismagius dropped it's psychic influence, dropping the boys onto the ground. "It's been a while, hasn't it Abel."

**2.**

With the fight finished and the mess cleaned up, everyone dissipated back to their groups. Marcelo walked away from the two, but not before telling Abel to watch his back at the tournament. Abel was currently conversing with Amber, who had just returned from her trip to Galar.

"So how was it? I saw your matches on TV, and it l ooked like a lot of fun!" Abel fired off question after question, overwhelming Amber.

Amber was close to four years older than Abel, and the two had met not long after Abel was adopted by Xavier. Needless to say, she quickly became one of his role models as an experienced Trainer.

With a sigh, Amber shook her head. "It was alright, but too cold for my liking. The dynamax phenomenon they've got there is insanely powerful. Maybe a bit too powerful, if I'm being honest." Amber explained, the painful memory of her loss filling her head.

Abel nodded. "Yea, I saw what happened in the Semi-final tournament. That Rillaboom just swept through your whole team-" Abel said, only to stop when Amber glared at him. "Uh, anyways, did you add any of the pokemon you caught to your main team?" Abel asked, hoping to see one of the new pokemon Amber had caught.

Amber gave a soft smile, grabbing a pokeball from her purse. "Well, I do have this one with me still." She opened the ball to reveal a glimmering white moth. The moth's body gave off a frigid chill that grew across the area, making Abel shiver a little. "Wow, that's Frosmoth right?" Abel asked, lifting his hand to pet the moth pokemon.

Frosmoth leaned it's head into Abel's hand, allowing him to pet the top of it's head. Surprisingly, Frosmoth's head was nowhere near as cold as Abel thought it would be.

Amber nodded. "Yep! I'm not a fan of the cold in Galar, but Frosmoth is both cute and powerful." The adult explained, running a hand down Frosmoth's body.

Abel felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. When he opened the screen, he was greeted by the Battle Dome App. The brackets were set.

Amber looked over Abel shoulder, examining the brackets that were listed on the phone. There were eight brackets listed, with eight people in each bracket. The winner of every bracket would meet in a winner's bracket, with the reward being a pack of Ultra Balls.

Abel's bracket had nobody in particular that he recognized, except for Marcelo who was on the opposite side of the bracket. Abel was certain that Jake had done that on purpose.

As the two trainers looked over their brackets, they heard a small cheer from a couple of trainers on the opposite side of the bar.

"Hey, looks like we're in different brackets. Guess that means we get to meet in the finals after all, eh? Though I'm not sure I have much use for a bunch of Ultra Balls." The trainer with copper brown hair exclaimed. He wore a blue jacket, but his back was turned to Abel, so he couldn't see the front.

The trainer he was talking to grinned, and Amber had to do a double take when she saw his face. The man had pitch black hair, and deep brown eyes to match. He wore a black T-shirt with what looked like a Chibi Gengar giving a victory sign, with a hoodie wrapped around his waist. He wore ripped jeans compared to his friend's brown shorts. "C'mon Micheal, Ultra Balls are expensive! Think about how much easier it will be to catch pokemon when one of us wins em!" The two boys chuckled to each other as their attention went back to their phones.

Abel grinned as he heard the trainers talk to each other. Deciding he wanted to join in on some banter, he stood up and walked towards the two trainers. Amber sighed and proceeded to follow, hoping Abel wouldn't pick a second fight in one day.

"Someone's a little cocky, don't you think? Who's to say I won't win the tournament?" Abel declared, sitting right behind the trainer known as Micheal.

"The word is actually overconfident." Micheal fired back, before turning to look towards Abel and Amber. "A cocky person _thinks_ they're going to win. We _know_ we're going to win." Micheal exclaimed, giving a smug grin. The front of his jacket had a stripped design, splitting at the middle to create what would be a pokeball if the jacket was zipped up. His undershirt was designed to look like the night sky, with stars dotted all over it.

Micheal's smug grin was quickly replaced with a sheepish one. "Ah, sorry about that. I didn't know people were listening to us." He threw his hand to the back of his head, with a small blush.

"Well, I'm not sure if you heard my name, but it's Micheal." The copper-haired trainer greeted, sticking out his hand.

His friend came up behind him, pointing a thumb towards himself. "And I'm Caleb, nice to meet ya!" He said.

Abel grinned at the two, before shaking Micheal's hand. "It's nice to meet you Micheal, same to you Caleb. My name's Abel, and this is Minun!" Minun walked across the bar counter, giving a small wave to the two trainers.

Amber eyed Micheal and Caleb with a vengeful glare as the three guys conversed. It was only when the spine-crawling chill met Caleb's back that he was prompted to look towards Amber.

"Oh, it's you! You're the one from Galar, who uh.." Caleb's voice trailed away, as he turned his attention elsewhere, a hint of fear in his eyes.

Micheal looked towards Amber, his eyes meeting her fiery ones as the two stared each other down. "Oh hey you're the girl who tore apart the locker room after Caleb beat you at the Semifinals tournament."

If Amber had been holding anything in her hands, they would have been crushed.

Noticing Amber's anger building, Micheal slowly began to back away, turning his head to see Caleb was no longer in eyesight.

"Well, it's been fun, see you guys in bracket, bye!" Micheal quickly rambled, before turning tail and getting away from the enraged trainer.

Abel turned towards Amber, a grin on his face. "I see you're still a sore loser." Minun chuckled to himself, remembering the countless times Amber had destroyed something from a previous loss.

The purple haired trainer let out a long sigh, before walking away from Abel and Minun. "Just go get ready for your bracket, you're the first one to go after all."

**3.**

Jake walked up to a small podium that sat in the middle of the battlefield. The crowd around him was packed, both with trainers waiting for their bracket and spectators who looked forward to a day of battles. Inwardly, Jake's mind was cheering with all the revenue he'd be getting from this event. All the upgrades he could make to the Battle Dome with the profits from today excited him.

Clearing his throat, Jake lifted his arms up. "Welcome everyone to the first bracket of today's tournament. I know a lot of you are ready to get right into the action, so we won't waste time going over everything. After all if you're here then you probably have a basic understanding of how things work.

Jake's words were met with cheers as he breathed a sigh of content. With a swing of his left arm, he gestured towards the left stage. "On this side we have Conrad Felmons, a trainer from Unova competing in the Masters Tournament!

Conrad walked through the stage, waving to the crowd. A fluffy white scary that he wore waved with him in synchronization, prompting some to question if that was intentional or not.

Jake swung his right arm to the right stage. "And on this side we have Abel Omni, a local trainer who's also competing in the Masters Tournament!" As Abel and Minun walked through the stage, they were met with considerably more cheers caused by the residents of Narebarac who were familiar their hyper trainer.

"Now if I may direct your attention to the screens on the wall." Jake called out, gesturing to the screens that were dotted across the arena. "Using a randomized generator, we will now pick the battlefield for our trainers." As if spinning a wheel, many different symbols flashed on and off the screen, before slowly coming to a halt on an lightning symbol.

"And there we have it, this first battle will be held on the generator stadium! All trainers are advised to be cautious of the electric current running through the loose wires!" Jake announced, as he pushed on a few buttons on his podium.

Loud mechanical noises came from the inside of the battlefield, as the ground sank into the arena, only to be replaced with a new battlefield. Instead of flat ground, this battlefield was dotted with black flooring and generators. Damaged and cut wires lay haphazardly over the stage, small sparks occasionally dripping from them.

"This battle will be Three on Three, until one side's pokemon can no longer fight! Trainers may now send out their pokemon and immediately begin battle!" Jake declared.

Conrad lobbed a pokeball into the air, releasing an Altaria. The Humming Pokemon let loose a loud chirp, prepared for battle.

Abel looked towards Minun, who sat on his shoulder with a confident grin. "Shows all yours buddy." Minun gave off a confident noise, before hopping onto the battlefield. A small spark made its way onto Minun's foot, causing him to sigh in content.

"Altaria, give that rat your strongest Dragon Pulse!" Conrad ordered.

Altaria glided in a circle over the stadium, speeding up as it shot out a beam of draconic energy directed at Minun.

Abel threw out his left arm, a grin on his face. "Use Quick Attack to get out of the way and absorb all the electricity that you can until you're right under it!"

Faster than anyone could blink, Minun dodged the Dragon Pulse, zipping around the stage. Minun purposefully stepped on any wires that he could, feeling the electricity absorbed by his body.

Once Minun felt he had absorbed enough power, he positioned himself right under Altaria.

"Wild Charge!" Abel called out with a grin.

Minun unleased all the absorbed electricity he had gained, creating a sphere of electricity around his body. With a kick from his feet, Minun sprang into the air under Altaria, crashing into the Humming Pokemon with electric power. Altaria cried out in pain before losing altitude. The dragon sank to the ground, feeling the leftover electricity course through it's body.

"Now finish it with Thunderbolt!" Altaria's head moved over, watching helplessly as Minun landed on top of it.

Minun let out a roar before unleashing all of it's electric energy at point-blank range on Altaria. Conducting electricity with the sparks, the entire battlefield lit up with massive electricity, blinding everyone in the stadium for a few moments. When the lightning died down, everyone looked in anticipation as Minun hopped off of Altaria. The Huming Pokemon lay limp on the ground, completely wiped out.

Jake lifted his arm towards Abel's side. "Altaria is unable to battle further. One point to team Abel!" The crowd cheered towards Abel's victory, the young boy smiling as he high-fived Minun, who had returned to his side.

This was going to be a good day.

The first bracket had taken about an hour thanks to Jake rushing trainers in and out with each battle. To nobody(just Abel's) surprise Abel had swept through round one and two of his bracket with ease. Now all that was left was Marcelo, who had won just as easily as Abel.

Abel walked through the arena halls while Jake announced his presence for battle. The cheers rocketed through his ears, fueling his desire for battle. Taking a sudden sprint, Abel ran through the last of the halls with Minun hot on his heels, waving to throw crowd to garner more cheers.

Jake smiled as he watched Abel run up to the battlefield before throwing his left arm to the other side of the arena. "And on this side we have Marcelo, who has blazed through every battle just as successfully as Abel!"

Marcelo walked through the stage with a stoic demeanor that contrasted Abel's fast paced run. The crowd's cheers made the Battle Dome shake before Jake was finally able to calm everyone down.

Abel and Marcelo stood on the opposite sides of the arena, not saying a word as their eyes met. The hatred they both felt for one another created a special tension that even the audience felt, finally making the arena go quiet.

Jake cleared his throat, before starting the stage generator. Symbols flashed on and off the screen before stopping on what looked like a sun blocked by clouds.

"And the arena has been set! This battle will allow for high air mobility, so wait for just a moment as we open the roof everyone!" Jake announced.

A loud hissing noise could be heard from all around the stage as the roof slowly began to creep open, letting in the bright light from the sky above. It took about fifteen seconds for the roof to fully open, but as soon as it did pokeballs from both Abel and Marcelo went flying before Jake could even declare the rules. Despite the referee's minor grunt of annoyance, the battle was officially on. Abel and Marcelo had fought so many times in the Battle Dome that they knew the rules by heart.

Two bright flashes of light revealed a Talonflame on Abel's side and a Magmortar on Marcelo's side. Not wanting to waste time, the two trainers had at it.

"Start strong with Brave Bird Talonflame!" Abel called out. With a flash of blue energy, Talonflame's body became coated with the shape of a large bird before launching itself at Magmortar.

"Catch it with Psychic, and then brighten the sky with Sunny Day!" Marcelo countered. Magmortar's eyes flashed pink, stopping Talonflame in her tracks and smashing her into the ground with psychic powers. While Talonflame took time to recover, Magmortar lifted it's cannon-like arms into the sky and unleashed two balls of fire. The two balls connected after reaching above the stadium and exploded into a bright light, enveloping the Battle Dome in heat.

"You alright buddy?" Abel asked, sighing in relief when she gave a nod of confirmation. "Alright, then let's trip them up with Double Team!" Abel followed up.

With rapid succession, Talonflame copied itself until the arena was flooded with fake Talonflames. The flock of birds proceeded to soar all around Magmortar, blocking it's vision and confusing it.

From his side of the stadium, Marcelo scouted for the real Talonflame, grinning when he saw one in particular holding back from the rest. "Magmortar, aim a Flamethrower at the stationary one to get rid of the fakes!

With a blazing roar, Magmortar aimed it's cannon arms at the stationary Talonflame, blasting it with a wave of fire.

Surprise plastered itself on pokemon and trainer alike as the Talonflame holding back dissipated into thin air. One of the raiding Talonflame slammed itself into Magmortar's back, thrusting the flame pokemon into a wall.

Magmortar attempted to get up before Talonflame once again smashed headfirst with a Brave Bird. Dust covered the battlefield as Magmortar finally collapsed.

The crowd cheered as Marcelo let out an agitated sigh. He returned Magmortar before snatching another pokeball from his belt. A flash of light gave way to Nidoking. The roar of the king was met with a roaring cheer from the crowd.

Proceeding with the battle, fire and earth collided as Talonflame took to the skies, evading Nidoking's attempts to knock them down. Rocks flew through the air, whizzing by Talonflame as they got closer and closer to clipping the bird.

In an attempt to evade the dangerous attacks, Talonflame once again split into multiple duplicates, circling around Nidoking at rapid speeds.

A grin slowly spread across Marcelo's face, before he called out to the king of poison types. "Stone Edge, all around you!"

Nidoking's claws began to glow, before smashing them into the ground. All at once glowing pillars erupted from the earth, smashing into the many duplicates of Talonflame, destroying them in an instant. Subsequently, the real Talonflame was rocketed into the air by the super-effective attack, before she plummeted back to earth.

Amidst the dust, Talonflame lay on the ground, exhausted from battle. Abel returned his feathered friend, before glancing toward his other pokeball. Clutching a Pokeball that was just a smidge colder than the rest, Abel rocketed his pokeball towards the battlefield, revealing a mighty Aurorus.

The two powerhouse pokemon stared each other down, as both trainers knew that the battle would end quickly.

Starting quickly, Aurorus let out a mighty roar, with icy soundwaves surrounding Nidoking. Nidoking made an attempt to cover it's ears, but nevertheless found itself starting to be encased in ice.

Before long, the poison pokemon was completely covered in ice, unable to move. In an attempt to break out, a red light appeared from Nidoking's mouth, as a blast of fire erupted from the cube of ice. The flames struck Aurorus, causing them to cry out in pain from the powerful attack.

"Don't let up, make the flames even stronger!" Marcelo coached.

The crowd cheered as Nidoking powered up his flames, creating a spectacle of fire.

Abel watched as Aurorus' body was consumed by the wild fire, knowing that they couldn't take much more, but also couldn't evade Nidoking's flames. Thinking fast, Abel decided to force the Nidoking into a stalemate with Aurorus' strongest attack.

"Aurorus, take them down with a Hyper Beam!" Powering through the flames, Aurorus charged a powerful beam of light that was surrounded by shards of ice. Just before the fire took the last of their strength, the ice dinosaur blasted the powerful attack right at Nidoking, tearing through the flames in the process.

The Hyper Beam struck Nidoking's chest, halting the Flamethrower and causing the Poison-type to cry out in pain. As ice once again began to coat itself across Nidoking's body, it found that it could no longer fight back, and collapsed on the ground, just as Aurorus fell onto it's side.

Jake stared at the two fallen pokemon, knowing what came next. He listened to the crowd cheer behind him, their cries deafening as he lifted his arms. "Aurorus and Nidoking are unable to battle! Trainers, release your final pokemon!"

As both Abel and Marcelo retrieved their fallen pokemon, they both couldn't help but grin.

"Well now, this is a familiar scenario, isn't Un-Abel? Ready to lose, once and for all?" Marcelo taunted, grabbing a Pokeball that was emitting black smoke.

Minun lept onto Abel's shoulder, the hyper trainer releasing a feral grin. "This battle is far from over, and you know that, Marcelo. You're up Minun!" Abel thrust his shoulder forward, with Minun using the force to launch himself onto the battlefield.

The smoking pokeball broke away from Marcelo's pokeball, with Marowak appearing from it's pokeball. The fire on the tip of it's club burned brightly, radiating heat.

The arena fell silent, as trainer and pokemon alike refused to break their gazes from each other. Jake lifted his arm into the air, before quickly slicing the air in front of him, "Begin!"

Minun and Marowak charged each other, the battle was on.

**4.**

A bolt of lightning flew through the arena, striking Marowak head-on. Abel grinned at the direct hit, only to be silenced upon seeing Marowak not so much as flinch.

"What?! How?!" Abel and Minun stood completely still, struck by confusion, only for Minun to narrowly dodge a direct attack from Marowak's club.

Marcelo laughed from his side of the arena, relishing the look on his long time rivals. "You idiot! Marowak may not be a ground type anymore, but it still has lightning rod! And now that it's a ghost type, you have no way to touch it! Not without that wimpy Iron Tail of yours anyway!"

Abel racked his brain as he watched Minun dodge and weave through Marowak's phantom strikes. It was true that without the use of Iron Tail, Minun was at an extreme disadvantage.

But there was more than one way to use a move.

Abel's eyes drifted towards the arena set before him. The sun was still shining brightly over the field, which frankly made Marowak's fire attacks all the more dangerous. However, Abel noticed that the few rock platforms scattered across the arena didn't look all that sturdy.

There was his win condition.

"Minun, get behind one of those rocks, quick!" With a quick nod, Minun zipped behind a rock, taking a small breather as he waited for Marowak to make his move.

Marcelo merely scoffed at Minun's maneuver. "You won't get the chance to hide long enough! Marowak, into the sky, and come crashing down with a Flare Blitz!"

Marowak grunted, before leaping into the air. A fierce flame began to shrowd Marowak as he came flying down right towards Minun.

Abel let a wicked grin escape him. "Now Minun, dodge that attack, then destroy the boulder with an Iron Tail! Let the rubble do the damage for you!"

"What?!" Marcelo's eyes went wide as he watched Minun get out of Marowak's way. With an iron sheen on his tail, Minun charged up his power, and smashed the boulder right as Marowak touched the surface. Piles of rock flew from the impact, with most of it smashing Marowak directly in the face.

Marowak staggered back, nearly falling onto it's back as the impact from the rubble.

With Marowak's footing uneasy, Minun leaped into the air, prepping another Iron Tail.

Abel looked across the arena, smirking to his rival. "So much for that wimpy Iron Tail, eh? Now Minun, finish it!"

With a roar unbefitting the small mouse, Minun flipped through the air, crashing it's tail upon the skull of Marowak.

The Alolan dancer let out a small cry of pain, before slowly falling onto the ground. Minun landed atop his rival, taking in the satisfaction as he stood triumphant. The crowd cheered in approval over the display, as Jake made the call for Abel's victory.

"Way to go Minun!" Abel called out, rushing onto the battlefield to congratulate his partner. Minun let out a cheerful squeal as his brother scooped him up. The two did a small high hive with toothy grins.

Marcel let out a deep sigh as he returned Marowak. Another loss for him. His eyes moved towards his longtime rival, and the sting of defeat was replaced with a mixture of anger and jealousy.

"This isn't over by a long shot Abel. It won't be until I am the undeniable winner." Marcelo called out, only for his taunt to go unnoticed by Abel or Minun. A grunt of agitation escaped him, before he walked away

From the sidelines, Amber gave an approving nod. "That's just like you Abel. I swear you and that Minun are near invincible."

Meanwhile, on another set of bleachers, Micheal and Caleb leaned back, having observed the battle.

"That was pretty impressive," Caleb commented, looking towards his friend. "You'll be the one to fight him. You think you can beat him?"

Micheal stayed silent for a while, reaching for a pokeball in his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, before looking upwards with a grin.

"We'll see. It'll be an interesting battle for sure."

**Chapter End~**

**Updates Monthly**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this work, give it a like. You can also follow me on twitter @JustinDreamSaga, I announce whenever a new chapter is up for any of my stories there!
> 
> Have a question? Feel free to ask!


End file.
